Emotionally Compromise Me
by Creatively Destructive
Summary: After saving Earth…again, and defeating Khan the USS Enterprise embarks on its five year mission. Spock has come to terms with the fact that the Enterprise is his home and its crew is his family. How will he handle his home being invaded by someone who can read him like an open book and easily emotionally compromise him? How will he handle the knowledge that he actually enjoys it?
1. Chapter 1: Khan's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Okay, I decided to reboot my Star Trek Spock fanfic because I was struck with this idea and couldn't help but take my previous story _Spock's Salvation_ in a different direction. As always I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review or message me! Thank you all!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Admiral, we can't trust the Romulans! Ever since the Nerada incident they have been less and less cooperative with the Federation," I argue in disbelief.

Things have been extremely tense between the Federation and Romulan since the destruction of Nerada. Even though Nero destroyed Vulcan and then tried to do the same to the rest of the Federation planets Romulan did not approve of Nero and his ship's obliteration. How am I supposed to believe that now a few years later they have decided to forgive and forget?

"Captain Kirk, I don't believe I have to remind you about the chain of command?" Admiral Komack threatens pensively. I internally roll my eyes not needing to hear another lecture about setting an example for my crew.

"Admiral, I must insist that the captain's logic is sound. I do not understand what the Romulans would accomplish from gaining an audience with us," Spock interjects stepping up.

"Commander Spock, I need not remind you that it was under Captain Kirk and your command that the Enterprise saved Earth from the war criminal known as Khan. The Romulan's High Council believe that they have something that will be of service to us involving said criminal. They believe this information will be seen as a peace offering and give us all a fresh start. This conference will benefit both parties," the admiral explains. I grumble quietly knowing I just lost my first officer's support.

"Fine, myself and a small landing party will have an audience with the council," I say making the admiral smirk smugly.

"Good choice Captain Kirk. Komack out," he says before fading from the screen.

"He's so condescending," I whine slouching in my chair.

"I am aware that he uses a tone of voice one would normally use while talking with a child. His logic is sound," Spock comments earning some snickers from my alpha shift. I shoot Chekov and Sulu a glare making them quickly turn back to their terminals.

"If that will be all Commander," I snap making him raise an amused eyebrow at me.

"Affirmative Captain," he says before walking over to his station.

"Attention Enterprise, we are on route to Romulan for a peace conference. We will be arriving…" I trail off looking at Sulu.

"Within the minute Captain," he answers.

"Soon. I want everyone on high alert regardless. Kirk out," I say turning off the transmission. "Lieutenant Uhura, I would like you on the landing party along with myself, Commander Spock, and CMO McCoy."

"Yes Captain," she replies shooting Spock a small smile. I hold back an inappropriate comment knowing that both she and Spock can kick my ass. I can't help it though, they make it so easy!

"Arriving in five…four…three…two," Sulu announces grabbing my attention.

The ship jerks dropping out of warp and Romulan comes into view. I resist a small shiver knowing what they'll be capable of in the future. We orbit for a while but sooner than I would have liked Sulu gets us within transporting distance. We are supposed to beam right in front of the High Council's headquarters where an escort will meet us.

Everyone on the landing party meets in the transporter room. Scotty waves at us smiling as the white flickering lights surround us. Before I know it we're on the planet's surface. I look around half expecting to be shot at or something, but it's surprisingly peaceful. Everyone relaxes a bit, minus Spock who never relaxes.

"Captain, and honored guests," a voice says turning my attention to the large building. "Please follow me," a male Romulan says motioning to us.

I glance at Spock who looks passive as ever, but smile slightly when he waits for my lead. I push away my suspicions and follow after the man with my crew behind me. We enter the building, which looks even bigger on the inside, and he leads us down a number of hallways. I sincerely hope Spock remembers the way out because I'm totally lost. Finally the Romulan stops in front of a double door and looks at us smiling.

"Enter," a loud serious voice calls from inside the room. The Romulan opens the doors for us and I look in cautiously. It's a large room with the setup of a courtroom, I should know I've been in enough of them back in my day.

"I am Captain Kirk and here on behalf of Starfleet," I announce walking in looking at the High Council. They're all seated in a small semicircle reminding me of judges more than councilmen.

"Captain Kirk, welcome," a Romulan woman off towards the side says nodding in acknowledgment.

"Captain Kirk, we have decided that a truce with the Federation is more beneficial than seeking reconciliation for the loss of the Romulan ship destroyed," a Romulan man declares. I bite the inside of my cheek holding back a laugh of disbelief. That psychotic Romulan had it coming and proclaimed that he stood apart from the empire. I smile politely instead of telling them this.

"I was informed that there was information you wanted the Federation to have in regards to the war criminal Khan," I hint wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. They all share a tense look making me feel uneasy.

"Yes, we have acquired a certain…being. One who has a familiarity with the one known as Khan," another female Romulan explains. I look between the council and my crew confused. A being?

"Bring her out," the male in the center of the semi-circle demands. My attention is drawn to a set of doors on the east wall slamming open.

A huge beefy Romulan walks forward pulling a thick chain. My eyes widen in surprise when he's not lugging a crate or something like that behind him, but rather a beautiful woman. The chain connects to shackles around her neck, wrists, and ankles making escape all but impossible. He handles her roughly and I hear the uncomfortable shuffling of Uhura and Bones behind me.

The woman is tall, maybe around 5'7 give or take, which puts her around Uhura's height. However, that's where the similarities end. The prisoner is extremely pale with ivory skin that makes her almost glow against her bonds. Her hair is long reaching down to her waist in loose waves of dark blue almost black. Her eyes even from the distance can be clearly seen due to their alarming color. Silver. She's gorgeous but there's something about her that's familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

"What is this?" I question looking back at the council trying to hide my repulsion of her treatment. Is she really such a threat? The chains I guess I could understand on some level, despite the excessive amount used. What I can't stand for is her state of dress. They have her only wearing a black bra and pair of underwear reminding me of the Orion sex slaves I've come across on one mission.

"Her name and origin is unknown, but she answers to Aria on occasion. She has connections to the one you call Khan." The center Romulan man informs and I notice her head peak up at the name Khan.

"We give her to you as a peace offering on behalf of the Romulan Empire," the first woman says motioning towards the shackled woman.

The beefy Romulan grunts and walks over holding the chain out to me expectantly. I look at Spock wondering if I can actually accept a live person as a peace offering. He doesn't look very please, shown subtly through his scrunched eyebrows, but nods in affirmation. I hesitantly take the chain from the beefy Romulan who quickly retreats. What's the big deal?

I quickly get my answer when the shackled woman who appeared docile glares at me. Before I know it she grabs ahold of the chain and yanks it away from me with surprising strength. My crew quickly steps back from her who uses the chain like a weapon. Her eye flash dangerously as she whips the chain at us warningly. I hold my hands up trying to calm her down but she just takes a step back bristling.

"_Ti'amah_!" She shouts making me look at her confused. I don't understand what language she is speaking, but it sounds extremely familiar. Dammit! I should know this.

"_Lof t'etek ri aisha vatlar_." Spock says cautiously walking forward and I glance at him sharply. Vulcan? She speaks Vulcan?

"She wants us to let her go and Commander Spock is trying to tell her that we don't want to cause trouble," Uhura quietly explains.

"Is it working?" I question warily watching the woman eye Spock suspiciously. Spock as always looks very composed and earnest, but that doesn't seem to faze her.

"_Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar_!" She shouts whipping the chain at him, but Spock swiftly moves out of the way. He doesn't bring out his phaser even though it would be easy to take her out.

"She says she will not listen to the words of an enemy," Uhura translates again. She looks increasingly nervous clearly afraid for her boyfriend. I pull out my phaser not wanting Spock to get hurt somehow.

"Captain, do not interfere," Spock orders surprising the rest of us.

"What do you mean? I can easily take her down and we can lock her in the brig until we can get orders from the Federation," I snap not knowing what else to do. I definitely wasn't expecting this when we beamed down.

"Do not interfere," Spock insists never looking away the woman. "_Sanu nam'uh hayal_."

"Why would you protect me?" She hisses switching to Standard with ease.

"I do not want to harm you. We are not the enemy," Spock says evenly.

"Your captain suggests otherwise," she snaps glaring at me. I wince slightly wishing she didn't hear me talk about throwing her in the brig.

"Vulcans do not lie," Spock states.

"What about half Vulcans?" She asks narrowing her eyes while gripping the chain tighter. If Spock is surprised she knows he doesn't show it even though the rest of us do.

"I do not lie," he asserts clamping his hands behind his back leaving him defenseless. She eyes him carefully, but then relents dropping the chain.

"_Nekhau_," she says holding her hands up in surrender. Even though she takes a step back away from the chain her eyes are bright and focused on us. Spock's gaze doesn't leave hers as he slowly bends down picking up the chain. If anyone can hold her down it's him.

"She submits to him," Uhura whispers uneasily. I glance at her wondering why she's not relieved with this turn of events, but then I notice it. The way the woman looks at Spock thoughtfully and the way he returns her gaze with subdued interest.

"Captain Kirk, I trust you will be able to handle her?" One of the Romulan councilman says drawing my attention.

"Yes, we will be taking our leave now. I give my thanks of behalf of Starfleet," I reply before walking away. I glance at the woman being led by Spock wondering what the hell I'm supposed to do with her. How the hell does she know Khan? Who is this woman?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I study the people around me wondering what they plan to do with me. All but one are human which means it wouldn't be hard to escape. However, the Vulcan male will be much trouble if I were to fight him. In my weakened state I would not be able to overpower him.

"_Fa-wak tor du ra karthau_," the Vulcan says looking at me. I smirk at the thought of doing everything he commanded. I may not be Vulcan but I do know how demanding they can be in the bedroom. Especially during Pon Farr.

Ignoring his threat I focus on the others in the group trying to get a read of them. I know telepathy and empathy is frowned upon when used without someone's permission. However, I think I can break the rules since they are holding me prisoner after all. I slowly bring down my shield mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of emotions. I wish I did not need to be touching them in order to read their minds. It would make things so much easier.

The handsome blonde one, the captain, is conflicted as he should me. Clearly he was not expecting for the so called peace offering to be me. He is extremely on guard and cautious of me which is to be expected naturally. The other human male does not trust me but under that there is embarrassment. I look at him wondering what he has to be embarrassed about. He glances over at me, but then quickly looks away flushing. Ah, so it is my lack of clothing that has him flustered. How sweet.

Finally I turn my attention to the woman who has looked over at me numerously in the past few minutes. Oh, she's in a relationship with the half Vulcan. Interesting. I better play nice with her knowing how possessive and protective Vulcans can be of their _k'diwa_ mates. I tilt my head examining her curiously. She is suspicious and feeling very protective and possessive of her mate while he is near me. Even more interesting. I wonder if they are bonded.

"Five to beam up Scotty," the captain says into a communicator. I close my eyes apprehensively as the small flickers surround me in white light.

"Whae is that?" A man exclaims looking at me surprised, but then quickly adverts his eyes turning red. I smirk amused realizing that the other men in the group have not looked at me for longer than necessary. Much more well-mannered than those grabby Romulans.

"The peace offering," the captain says scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. I scoff rolling my eyes at his statement.

"My name is Aria," I say drawing the attention to me. Just as I expected the men quickly advert their eyes, but the darker woman obviously has no qualm with rudely staring.

"Well, lassy I say we get you out of the skuddy," the Scotsman announces making me nod appreciatively. At least someone has some sense around here.

"Oh my," a pretty blonde woman exclaims walking in. She covers her eyes embarrassed but continues into the room avoiding my person. "Captain, you have transmission from Admiral Komack," she states.

"Alright, Commander I trust you can handle the situation," the captain comments looking towards the Vulcan.

"Yes Captain," the half Vulcan replies.

"So am I going to get some clothes or what?" I ask looking between the two of them frustrated. I seriously thought I would be wearing something by this time.

"Lieutenant Uhura and Marcus, can you please assist our…guest?" The captain says stumbling slightly at what to call me.

"Of course Captain," the dark woman says practically jumping at the request to get some clothes on me. Jeez, someone is a bit insecure.

"Spock, I expect you on the bridge once you are done with your assignment," the captain says.

"Affirmative," the half Vulcan confirms.

He starts leading me after the two women. I pause sending the Scotsman a small genuine smile making him flush once more. The Vulcan does not pull on the chains like the Romulans did but instead waits patiently for me to continue.

"My name is Aria," I say introducing myself.

"Aye, the name's Scotty," the man says keeping his eyes focused on my face. I laugh quietly and reach out to shake his hand, but then freeze when the shackles stop me. I groan annoyed and shoot him an apologetic smile.

"Honestly, I do not understand why I am chained so. I thought I was a peace offering. Your captain even called me a guest, and yet I am treated like a prisoner," I say pouting slightly. Scotty frowns disapprovingly at the chains and I almost think he's going to cut me loose.

"Do not be deceived. She is stronger than she appears. She attacked us inside the Romulan headquarters," Spock informs. Scotty's eyes widen as he takes a small step back making me frown. So close.

"_Bath'paik_," I curse at the Vulcan as he leads me away. He does not respond besides a raised eyebrow in my direction.

We continue in silence down the halls and I make note to try and remember everything. Which is not very easy since everything looks alike. I ignore the stares of crewman as we pass them. The Vulcan makes sure they never get near me which is fine by me. It is hard enough to keep my shields up when I feel so drained. Those Romulans definitely do not deserve to have peace after the trials they put me through.

"We have a change of clothes for her," the pretty blonde one announces holding up a small stack of folded laundry. I believe the captain said her name was Marcus. Marcus, why is that name so familiar.

"Is your father Admiral Marcus?" I ask looking at her noticing the similarities between the two. She tenses looking at me surprised and then suspiciously.

"Don't answer her. She has connections to Khan," Uhura warns glaring at me. I look between them trying to piece the little information I have together. The blonde woman looks at me her sweet eyes tearing up in pain and hurt. So that is the impression Khan has left on her. Figures. I stand to my full height and square my shoulders removing any sign of submissiveness. The Vulcan grips my chains tighter noticing my change in demeanor.

"What has my brother done this time?" I ask looking her while lowering my shields once more. I internally wince at the wave of surprise and horror radiating from the women. I am extremely grateful in this instance for the Vulcan shielding his emotions.

"Brother? That monster—"

"_Lkap'uh t'du ru'lut_!" I hiss lurching at Uhura, but get quickly yanked by her mate. "Shut your mouth," I repeat harshly but this time in Standard. I smirk feeling her surprise and fear, but then hiss again when the half Vulcan pulls on the chain. Her expression quickly turns smug making me scowl. Her little pet will not always be around.

"He…he murdered my father and almost everyone in this ship," Marcus confesses making me sigh. I lean away from them forcing my shield up again. I do not want to feel her pain caused by my brother's eccentric and foolish actions.

"I am sorry for what he has done," I apologize sincerely. She looks up at me surprised while Uhura glowers at me unaffected by my condolences.

"He nearly destroyed this ship and led to the captain's death—"

"How did you bring him back then?" I ask already knowing the answer. Our blood is very special with its regenerative capabilities making us stronger and faster than the average human. Of course they would use it to bring back their captain. They would be fools not to.

"His blood," Uhura answers just as I expected.

"Then you are welcome," I say making her sneer. "What has become of my brother?" I ask turning towards the half Vulcan curiously.

"He is safe," he answers cryptically. Well, that is good enough for now.

"You are just like him aren't you?" Uhura accuses making me turn to her losing my patience.

"I suggest that you calm yourself before I lose my temper," I warn narrowing my eyes at her. "I would like to change now," I announce turning back to Marcus. My expression softens looking at her and I slowly reach out towards her. She hesitantly hands over the clothes and I smile nodding in appreciation to her.

"You can return to your posts," the Vulcan orders the two of them. Marcus quickly scurries off while Uhura is a bit more tentative about leaving her mate behind with me. However, after a look from the Vulcan she too eventually leaves.

"So are you going to release me or dress me yourself?" I ask looking at the Vulcan knowing either way it is a lose lose situation for him. He unchains me and there is a higher chance of me escaping under his direct watch. He decides to dress me then he will have to touch me which is both a violation of his and my comfort and privacy. Both being telepathic beings and all.

"I will release you," he states leading me inside a small room. My cell.

It is made of the same strong material as the ship so I cannot break though. Even the one wall that is made of some sort of hard impenetrable glass will not be my escape route. The room is bare and blindingly white with only a small bed inside it.

He walks over and I lock my muscles not wanting to accidentally brush against him. No need to get on his bad side. Well, worse side considering I did threaten his mate and am related to the man who nearly killed him, his crew, and did in fact kill his captain. Yeah, I am positive he will not be of service to me. He swiftly unchains me and I hiss feeling air hit my sore and raw skin. He looks at the wounds around my neck, wrists, and ankles calculatingly.

"I will get Doctor McCoy, the CMO, to check your injuries," he comments while gathering the chains. I slowly walk over the bed and sit down asserting his authority and dominance once more. He nods in acknowledgment and I wonder if Uhura submits herself to him. I quickly remove that thought before it can fully form.

"_Th'i-oxalra_," I say looking at him smiling weakly. I can barely keep my eyes open. Exhaustion is trying hard to overwhelm me and I am very close to letting it. But I will not sleep as long as he is here. He is stronger than me and cannot be trusted.

"Thanks are illogical," he replies heading for the door.

I do not respond to his correction knowing that arguing with him will not change his mind. I watch as he leaves locking the door behind him of course. He spares me one last look before walking out of sight. I sigh looking down at the clothes in my hands.

"What mess have you made this time brother?" I question exasperated.

I feel myself losing energy so I decide that I better change now. I stand up my body groaning in protest. I slide on the form fitting black pants which hug my body closely. I examine the black top noticing that it feels like the same material as the pants. I slip it on and it also tighter than I would have preferred. The clothes they provided with me act more like a second skin than actual apparel. I wonder if my brother was forced to wear this kind of outfit while he was held here.

I lay back down trying to fight sleep. I do not want to be caught off guard or vulnerable. It seems the harder I fight the harder fatigue fights back. Slowly I close my eyes hoping that these were honorable people. I remember what the half Vulcan said to me. He said that they would not cause trouble. He also said he does not lie. I do not trust him but I will believe him in this instance. I allow myself drift off.

**Translations:**

_Ti'amah!_- Let me go! [Aria]

_Lof t'etek ri aisha vatlar._- We are not here to cause trouble. [Spock]

_Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar!_- I will not listen to the words of my enemy! [Aria]

_Sanu nam'uh hayal._- Please, calm down. [Spock]

_Nekhau_- I submit (surrender/yield) [Aria]

_Fa-wak tor du ra karthau_- You will do what I command [Spock]

_K'diwa_- beloved [Aria]

_Bath'paik_- Damn you [Aria]

_Lkap'uh t'du ru'lut!_- Shut your mouth! [Aria]

_Th'i-oxalra_- I appreciate it [Aria]


	2. Chapter 2: Starfleet's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

**A/N: As always I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review or message me! Thank you all! Translations will be found at the end because I do not want to interrupt the story with them. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"She can't be trusted!"

"She may provide valuable information."

"She's his sister! She's not going to help us!"

"Regardless she need medical attention for her injuries."

"They can't be that bad—"

"Okay, enough Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock. I've heard both sides, and have to agree with Commander Spock."

I slowly open my eyes as the events of yesterday flood my mind. Captured by Romulans only to be offered to Starfleet's best starship the USS Enterprise. Which naturally is the ship my dearest older brother tried to destroy. Just my luck.

"Captain, she is awake," the half Vulcan announces making the room grow silent. I stand up languidly stretching my sore muscles.

"Good morning USS Enterprise crew," I say finally turning my attention to them. I quickly take note of the small audience around me which consists of the Captain, Commander, CMO, and linguistic officer from before.

"You told Lieutenant Marcus yesterday that Khan is your brother. Is that correct?" The handsome captain asks walking up to the glass screen between us.

"Yes," I answer walking up to it as well. I notice that the CMO and Lieutenant tense at my proximity to their captain. The Commander joins his captain's side displaying both his loyalty and dominance in that single action.

"Why are you not—"

"Frozen in the cryo-tubes with him and the rest?" I interrupt surprising the small group of people before me, save the Commander of course. "Simple. As much as I love my brother I do not believe in his cause," I answer shaking my head. I lock away the sadness and disappointment so these…people…do not see it as weakness.

"You were released?" Uhura asks incredulously drawing my attention to her. I smirk shrugging nonchalantly.

"In a matter of speaking," I reply turning my attention back to the Captain and Commander. "When my brother was awoken by Admiral Marcus I too was brought back in order to appease him. My brother saw it as a threat rather than treat. To have family used against you in such a cruel fashion. I'm actually surprised that not more of you died—"

"You're talking about innocent people!" Uhura snaps storming up to the glass despite the CMO's protests.

"There is no such thing!" I shout slamming my hands against the glass furiously making her jump slightly. The Captain's eyes widen marginally while the CMO pulls back Uhura. The Commander shows no signs of alarm besides his tenser even more. "You think my brother or I asked for this? You are a foolish little girl and I will not justify myself to you! Admiral Marcus demanded that we help him in his cause or else our family would pay the consequences! We were used for our minds and forced to be tools in a time of peace. I did not ask for war! My brother did not ask for war! Your Admiral did! Captain James Tiberius Kirk you died for your family, and my brother killed for mine. How dare you all stand there judging me! I have nothing more to say to you…monsters," I snap using the same word my brother was described as being.

I turn away from them and sit on the bed ignoring their presence once more. I close my eyes and slow my breathing entering a meditative state. I channel my inner emotions sorting through them gently. I avoid the red hot anger and the cold black despair. Instead I focus on the calming blue and happy yellow. Each empathic being is different and acknowledges their own and other's emotions differently. I knew such a being who heard emotions and then another who felt them as his own. However, I see emotions in varying shades of colors.

"Aria, I am here to escort you to sickbay so Doctor McCoy can conduct a full examination on you," Spock states.

"How long have I been in a meditative trance?" I ask walking over to the doors waiting for him to unlock them.

"4 hours, 25 minutes, and 37 seconds," he answers curtly. I think about our last encounter and wonder if they seem me even more as a threat now. My brother and I clearly have quite the temper. Ironically he has better control of it then myself.

I turn my focus back to the half Vulcan who is observing me curiously. Not to my surprise he first opens a small window big enough to stick my hands through. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and stick my hands through regardless. He shackles me with light metallic bonds rather than the heavy iron ones the Romulans had me in. Once I remove my hands from the entrance the door hisses open.

I cautiously walk out and follow him once again trying to memorize my surroundings. I notice that the halls he leads me through lack crewman. I wonder if it is for my protection or there's. I keep an eye on the half Vulcan next to me and smirk when I notice his perpetual glances. The trip is made in complete silence which is fine by me.

"Take a seat…ma'am," the doctor orders lightly. I take a seat more because I like his southern drawl and manners than anything else. "I'm going to take a blood sample—"

"Go ahead and take a little extra," I say offering him my arms. "You never know when it will come in handy."

"_Nam'uh ralash-fam_," Spock demands. His tone is neutral along with his facial expression, but a little anger seeps through his eyes.

"_Qsa'ksas_?" I ask making him clamp his hands behind his back stiffly.

"Hey, use Standard when in here," Dr. McCoy orders sticking me with a needle. I barely notice it but turn to him amused.

"Of course Doctor McCoy, I was merely offering my assistance through the use of my regenerative blood. However, that seemed to have angered him. Recalling a bad memory?" I comment watching the doctor to make sure he is only taking blood from me and not trying to inject me with some unknown agent.

"Illogical, Vulcans do not feel the human emotion of anger," Spock interjects evenly.

"Tell my brother that," I retort looking at him darkly.

"He was a criminal who committed a number of heinous crimes," he replies meeting my gaze unflinching.

"Well, you cannot pick your family," I say offhandedly. His shoulders tense slightly and his facial expression turns cold. I wonder who he is having family issues with. I would put money on his father.

"I will be right back with the results, and then we can continue," the doctor says pulling the needle out of me. He looks between the two of us unsure if he should leave us alone. He walks away grumbling something along the lines of "hob-globin" and "superwoman".

"Why do you speak Vulcan?" Spock asks turning his attention back to me. I do not need my shield down to see the curiosity coming from him. It is all in his deep brown eyes.

"I know many languages. Besides your _telsu_ I doubt you get the opportunity to speak it very often. I do not want to become rusty myself so I figure while I am held prisoners for the crimes of my brother I may as well practice," I explain.

"We are not bonded," he comments causing me to look at him intrigued.

"Fascinating," I mumble thinking back to their interactions. Have I had more experience with Vulcans in person I would have noticed sooner they lack a certain…connection. A connection that is very apparent among bond mates.

"Why did you not try to stop your brother's endeavors?" He questions quickly diverting my attention away from the information he let slip. It was only logical for him to correct my misconception. It is not logical, however, for him to look so stressed about it.

"Why did you chase after my brother in hopes of ending his life?" I ask looking at him already knowing the answer.

"He tried to destroy this ship and all its crewmen. At the time the captain was dead—"

"So revenge then?" I interrupt and he pauses furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Endearing.

"Most would call it justice," he comments looking at me intrigued.

"_Ri klau au ik klau tu_. One of Surak's teachings is it not?" I question and he slowly nods.

"Do no harm to those that harm you. Your brother nearly destroyed this ship and ended the Captain's life," Spock states firmly.

"So you turn your back on Surak's teachings? You disregard your own beliefs in favor of saving your family?" I counter and once again his emotions are blatantly obvious to me even with both our shields up.

"Yes," he answers growing tense. Almost as if expecting me to ridicule him for showing emotions in that extreme scenario. As an empathetic being I will do no such thing of course. I am all about emotions, even if I too refuse to reveal my own.

"Then you understand why I did not turn my brother in," I say making him pause once more. His eyes widen slightly but then return to his neutral expression.

"Fascinating," he mumbles making me smile weakly. "You turned away from your own principles so that your brother may live without obstruction."

"Indeed Commander Spock," I reply.

"Okay, so it turns out that she has the same blood with regenerative capabilities. Which explains her strength and stamina, but there was an anomaly within it as well. I want to do a full body scan to be sure, but we have to take her restraints off," Dr. McCoy announces reentering the room carrying a datapad.

"I do not believe that will be a problem Doctor," Spock says making Dr. McCoy look up stunned.

"I promise I will behave Dr. McCoy," I say holding out my shackles. He looks at Spock again and grumbles under his breath while unlocking me. I notice Spock move closer during this process making me smirk. He does not completely trust me despite our heart to heart.

"Okay, go ahead and lay down," Dr. McCoy orders setting down the restraints on a table.

"You are going to have to buy me a drink first Doctor," I say teasingly. He blushes looking at me flustered making me laugh quietly.

"Women, always have to have the last word," he mutters scratching his five o'clock shadow.

"Always," I tease while laying down. I see a flurry of colored emotions whipping around me so I close my eyes trying to control my panic. I know that the Dr. will not hurt me, especially with Spock as a witness, but I cannot help but feel vulnerable in this position.

"_Nam'uh hayal_," Spock whispers while walking over to my side. His monotone reveals no emotion, but I am somewhat comforted by his close presence nonetheless.

I close my eyes feeling a small increase of heat warp over me. The x-ray scans. It goes on for only a few minutes and I dare not move a muscle anxious we will have to restart. Instead of focusing on the defenseless position I instead concentrate on the steady hum of the machine. It makes the time a bit more bearable.

"I thought so," Dr. McCoy says turning off the machine. I slowly open my eyes and sit up gathering my bearings. I feel a bit dizzy, but otherwise amenable.

"What have you discovered Doctor?" Spock asks walking over to him with subdued curiosity and interest.

"According to her brain scans she has both telepathic and empathetic abilities," Dr. McCoy informs while looking over my charts. Spock turns to me eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion making me cross my arms annoyed.

"I know what you are thinking. See that is funny because he just told you I am telepathic," I dryly joke. He does not make any movements towards me, but his lips twitch downward in a Vulcan frown. Also known as a hard blank stare. "It was a joke Vulcan. I know the complexities of human pranks and humor escape you…" I trail off noticing the way he stiffens even more and I can just picture him strengthening his shields against me. "Okay, listen. I cannot read one's thoughts without touching them, and I shield myself so that I cannot see one's emotions. I am very respectful when it comes to the privacy of the mind," I confess fully.

"How can I know if you are being truthful?" Spock questions clamping his hands together behind his back. A sure sign he is trying to come off controlled and authoritative. Once again asserting his dominance.

"I have not lied to you yet," I reply not having the defense of being Vulcan.

"Your logic is shaky at best, but I will refrain from making—"

"Illogical assumptions about me?" I say more heatedly than I meant to, but it is just like a Vulcan to believe that other telepathic beings do not have control over themselves. Always so high and mighty.

"Indeed," he comments tersely. "What about the state of her health?" Spock asks looking at the doctor who is watching us with amusement.

"She is healthy as a horse," Dr. McCoy confirms making Spock raise an eyebrow.

"Human idiom," I clarify gently rubbing my wrists.

"I can fix that," Dr. McCoy says running a small contraption over my wrists, then neck, and finally ankles. It leaves the body parts he sprayed slightly pink, but the wounds are healed.

"Thank you," I say smiling appreciatively.

"Of course ma'am," he responds with a tentative smile.

"May I stay here? I believe we can benefit from each other," I ask looking at Spock who looks even more rigid.

"Negative, you will be escorted back to your holding cell. I do not have the time to supervise you and you are ordered not to be on your own—"

"I will not be on my own. Dr. McCoy will be with me along with a number of medical aides. My logic is sound," I interject. If Vulcans could scowl and glare this one would be doing both. I watch his hands making sure they do not come anywhere near my neck.

"Spock, I know what Jim said but I think I can handle the situation," Dr. McCoy pipes in helpfully. Spock turns his icy gaze to him and clenches his hands behind his back making me relax a bit.

"Very well. I will be assigning Officer Gioto as a guard who will have orders to act accordingly if the situation deteriorates," Spock warns. I think he just lowered the temperature in the whole ship a couple of degrees with the ice in his tone.

"Fine, but just one officer. I can't have yah crowding up my medical bay. Go on then," Dr. McCoy snaps gruffly ushering Spock out.

I bite my lip holding back a giggle, but cannot help but let it escape when Spock looks over at me. I teasingly blow him a kiss making his eyes widen slightly. Before he can respond the medbay doors hiss shut. Dr. McCoy cautiously makes his way back over to me and I smile reassuringly.

"I know you must not trust me considering my close familial relation to Khan. I assume that my telepathic and empathetic abilities also do not comfort you. I believe it is common among non-telepathic beings, humans especially, to be wary of their mind's privacy. I assure you that I have no intention of violating that privacy," I explain earnestly. He looks at me thoughtfully, but then tersely nods continuing his way over.

"So, why do you have regenerative super blood? Does Khan have your abilities?" He questions concentrating on the datapad in front of him.

"I have no problem answering your inquiries. However, first I would like you do something for me," I say bringing his attention back to me.

"And what is that?" He questions suspiciously.

"I would like a change of clothes. Something more suitable than the attire I am currently wearing," I request showing my distaste for it.

"What would you like?" He asks relaxing a bit making me smile warmly.

"I would like pants and a long sleeve shirt please. I am not use to such cold temperatures," I say resisting the urge to shiver for emphasis.

"Alright, I'll get that for you but then you have to answer some questions involving your anatomy," he says looking at me seriously.

"Deal," I chime in feeling better at the thought of being warm and comfy soon. "To answer your first question—"

"Aren't yah going to wait until you got your clothes?" Dr. McCoy asks interrupting me. I tilt my head examining him and smirk when he shuffles unconsciously.

"Are you planning on holding up your end of the bargain?" I question making him scoff with an eye roll.

"Already sent for them," he replies gruffly.

"Then I shall answer your questions as promised. My brother and I are two of the seventy-four genetically enhanced beings. Our anatomy was altered in a Starfleet laboratory many decades ago. Our endurance and stamina has been increased to rival even that of a Vulcan's. This includes aging, which is considerably slower than the average human. Although our brains were not altered to increase intelligence it is the reason why the select few were chosen. My brother does not have the abilities I possess…I was specially chosen to undergo extra experimentation. I can assure you these experiments were not always pleasant or voluntary. According to the Starfleet of my time we were not people but property. Tools and weapons at their disposable to be used as they please. It was years later when they realized that in creating the perfect soldier they stripped away our humanity. Seen as a threat rather than asset we were put to sleep. They could not bring themselves to destroy their greatest creation, no matter how corrupted," I describe distantly.

"I…that…damn," Dr. McCoy stutters out bringing back to this reality.

"Khan was not always a monster," I defend passionately. "Captain, Commander, you can come out if you so please."

"Dammit Jim! What have you gotten yourself in this time?" Dr. McCoy snaps rushing over to him, but slows realizing that the captain is not displaying signs of injury.

"How was my story? Fascinating Commander? Unbelievable Captain?" I question standing up to face them directly.

"How can I know you are telling the truth?" Captain Kirk asks stepping up to me confidently, but I stand my ground recognizing the typical alpha male behavior.

"What would I gain from lying? However, if you want physical proof, besides myself, then FILE: 24958-92837, access code 74 under Starfleet military records then you will find what you are looking for Captain," I answer crossing my arms.

"How do I know you aren't just sending me on a wild goose chase or tricking me into corrupting myself?" He asks looking me straight in the eye, but once again I meet his stare dead on.

"Are you asking questions because you want to know the answers or are you wasting my time?" I counter finding his hesitance exasperating.

"You are addressing a Starfleet decorated Captain. You will show him respect," Spock orders stiffly.

"_Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm_," I reply putting my hands on my hips defiantly.

"_Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor_," he retorts making me smile. Interesting.

"_Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya_," I say watching as Spock nods respectfully and I return the gesture.

"Stop! Stop! What just happened?" Kirk asks loudly while looking between us completely lost.

"Captain, I have come to a truce with our…guest. It is vital that we research the information she provided for us. I also have come to the conclusion that she no longer poses a threat," Spock says surprising Kirk and Dr. McCoy.

"What changed your mind?" Kirk asks baffled and I see Dr. McCoy slowly make his way over to Spock with a tricorder.

"I am not ill. The story she told holds merit considering that the late Admiral Marcus woke Khan and Aria up to use their military intellect. It is plausible that Starfleet does not broadcast everything it has done in the past regarding human experiments. Furthermore, she extends peace towards the Enterprise and its crew. While I do not believe she should be left on her own I also believe that she is true to her word," Spock explains rationally.

"I don't know Spock," Kirk says unsure but then sighs running a hand through his hair. "Fine, but if she causes any kind of trouble I am going to hold you accountable."

"That is agreeable," Spock replies holding his hands behind his back. "We should take our leave and check her information."

"Alright, alright. Bones, it's all you," Kirk says patting the doctor on the back before leaving with Spock in tow.

"Bones?" I question amused making him grumble something along the lines of "nosey" and "big mouth captain".

"A nickname Jim, er…Captain Kirk gave me when we first met," he responds scratching his chin remembering back.

"Ah, how did you and the young captain meet?" I ask curiously and to my surprise he chuckles shaking his head.

"He was on the same transport shuttle as me heading to Starfleet Academy. I don't like flying things and was having…issues, so I warned him that I might throw up on him—"

I cut him off laughing making him grumble excuses. I place my hand on his shoulder trying to gather my composure, but the laughter keeps coming. Soon he stops grumbling and starts laughing with me. I let go of his shoulder realizing that through the touch, even though clothing, we are feeding off each other's amusement. Eventually our laughter dies down leaving us with watery eyes and sore stomachs.

"Please continue Dr. McCoy," I insist wiping a stray tear. I look at it surprised unable to remember the last time I laughed so hard I cried. Interesting.

"Go ahead and call me Bones ma'am," he says with a friendly smile which I quickly return excitedly.

"Alright, but please call me Aria. I may be decades older than your oldest crewman, but chronologically I am only 21," I reply nonchalantly. I cover my mouth with my hand holding back a giggle at his shocked expression.

"Wow, just wow. Um…well, anyways that's when we became friends. I told him that my ex-wife took everything in the divorce leaving me just my bones. I guess it just stuck with me," he continues grumbling bitterly about his ex.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear about that," I offer sincerely making him nod gruffly.

"Woman's crazier than I can handle. The only good that came out of that marriage was my little angel Joanna," he says with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Dr. McCoy, here on the clothes you requested," a nurse states walking up with a small pile of clothing.

"Thank you," he says offering them to me.

I quickly take them and look through them approvingly. I slip on the grey long sleeve sweater over the black tight fitting tee they first gave me. The sweater is extremely warm but light weight, and I can easily move around in it. Plus it makes my hair look bluer than black and bring out my silver eyes, all bonuses in my opinion. Without thinking I strip out of the leggings they forced upon me ignoring Bones' protests. I slip on the black pants that feel more like actual pants than tights. I hop on one of the beds so I can lace up my combat boots. Overall everything is much more comfortable.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively but he waves it off.

"You definitely earned some proper clothes," he says finally looking at me again. I do not see the big deal since he has seen me in my underwear for an extended amount of time. "I'll get more for yah so you don't have to go around wearing the same set."

"Thank you for your generosity," I say again but once again he just waves it off making me smile.

With that being said and dismissed Bones decides that I better earn my keep. Because there is no current crisis he takes the time to show me around the medbay and explain what does what. He recounts stories of the captain, who has his own bed with being here so often, and how no one gives him trouble like the captain does. I smile warmly thinking that the captain is very fortunate to have a friend and CMO like Bones.

He teaches me a few things, and being what I am I am a quick study. He answers the questions I have patiently and to the best of his ability, but truthfully a part of me just wants to hear his accent. I enjoy being around his bright and boisterous personality. I think I have made my first friend on the USS Enterprise.

**Translations:**

_Nam'uh ralash-fam-_ Be silent [Spock]

_Qsa'ksas?_- Angry? [Aria]

_Telsu_- Bonded [Aria]

_Ri klau au ik klau tu_- Do no harm to those that harm you [Aria]

Nam'uh hayal- Calm down [Spock]

_Shiyau thol'es k'thorai ri k'ahm_- Nobility lies in action not in name [Aria]

_Variben veh sochya kuv nam-tor vah goh yut ha-tor_- He talks peace if it is the only way to live [Spock]

_Nufau au sochya - yi dungi ma tu sochya_- Offer them peace then you will have peace [Aria]


End file.
